the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Zirconia
Yellow Zirconia is a Homeworld Gem that exists within the Mars AU. She is a leader of the Zirconia spy ring. Appearance Yellow Zirconia, as a Gem made to represent Yellow Diamond, is tall--roughly the same height as the fusion Opal--with a stocky body and thin arms. She has a face with a pointed chin and nose, full lips, and gold eyes with triangular pupils and long lashes. Her hair is blonde and styled in an upwards point similar to her Diamond's hair. Yellow Zirconia wears an orange top and pants with red sleeves, a gold vest with a knee-length train, a red belt, and dark orange long gloves and knee-length boots. Personality Yellow Zirconia is an active Gem who prefers to be kept busy. This has, however, left her extremely frustrated with her work regardless of what it is, since she is frequently idle, waiting for a Lesser Zirconia to call in. Abilities Yellow Zirconia, as an Era 1 Gem, has standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Shapeshifting: As a Cubic Zirconia, Yellow Zirconia is capable of shapeshifting that is more adept than that of the average Gem; she doesn't typically use this ability. Relationships Blue Zirconia Yellow Zirconia isn't very close with Blue Zirconia, the two seldom interacting due to Blue Zirconia being constantly busy. Their distance is due to the aforementioned reason and to Yellow Zirconia envying Blue Zirconia for always having work to do while she is more often than not left idle. Pink Zirconia Yellow and Pink Zirconia were very close prior to the latter's disappearance. In private, she mourns for her, presuming her to have been shattered during the war. White Zirconia Yellow Zirconia is one of only a few Gems that know of White Zirconia's true nature, and their relationship is not unlike that between Yellow and Blue Diamond. However, she has vowed to keep it a secret, especially from the Lesser Zirconias they command. Yellow Diamond Yellow Zirconia and her Diamond were never close, due to Yellow Diamond insisting on doing as much work herself as possible and only allowing her Zirconia to help when she was extremely busy. Since the formation of the Zirconia spy ring, the two Gems only interact when Yellow Zirconia is giving her Diamond updates. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Cubic zirconia (not to be confused with zircon) is a crystalline variant of zirconium dioxide (ZrO2). It has a hardness of 8 to 8.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Because zirconium dioxide rarely forms crystals naturally, almost if not all cubic zirconia gemstones are synthetic. To get varying colors, different metals are added as coloring agents. ** To get a yellow color, cerium, copper, iron, nickel, praseodymium, and titanium are used. * Cubic zirconia is almost exclusively used as a diamond simulant, or an inexpensive alternative to actual diamond. * Despite being effectively synthetic, cubic zirconia, like many gemstones, is said to have metaphysical properties. * Cubic zirconia is associated with mental clarity and enlightenment, and with the third eye and solar plexus chakras. * Much like with diamonds, different colors of cubic zirconia are reported to have varying metaphysical properties. ** As a yellow gemstone, yellow cubic zirconia can be assumed to be associated with confidence and self-expression. Category:Characters Category:Cubic Zirconias Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Yellow Colored Gems Category:Independents Category:Loyalists Category:Active Gems Category:Spy Ring Members